Ask Link
by Caleb Murrieta
Summary: all right, this IS the time i give the 2nd chapters and stuff, but my uploading process doesnt seem to work at many times, so i need to start over again, so if you would please send your questions again.so R&R!!!
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: Link is a grown-up. END  
  
***** (Our show starts with Link at his desk along with his faithful sidekick fairy Navi on the other side as the assistant of answering the question thingys.)  
  
Link: Greetings everyone! I'm Link from that video game you play or used to play and.  
  
Navi: - I'm Navi, his faithful sidekick fairy. And we're here on ABC ((the channel)) to answer the questions you've got for me, Link, Saria, Ruto, Tatle, Tale, Zelda, Mido, Ganondork, Naboroo.  
  
Link: . I think we get you Navi, ahem. All the characters from Zelda whatever, we can answer it, and all you have to do is email us at Imsocoolguys14@aol.com, as me Link.  
  
Navi: and you can email me at Terpegwoodmansee@aol.com.  
  
Link: well that wraps it up for now and send some questions too.  
  
::: FOR MORE INFORMATION, CONACT US AT THE FOLLOWING EMAIL ADDRESSES, EITHER IM US OR WRITE IT OUT, THANK YOU::: 


	2. The a little bit begining

Chapter 2  
  
Authors note: if there is a young girl by the name of AshleyAngelzgurl out there, review me again about that problem you had and try to explain yourself this next coming time/your email.  
  
(Our show starts with Link and Navi sitting at their usual positions, and Link is fittling with his hat and playing around with it.)  
  
Navi: Link stop it! You've bin touching that thing all morning! Are you nervous or something?  
  
Link: No, I'm not nervous but my hair is itching and-  
  
Navi: -yes we know, your nervous and someone gave us a email about your hat and you're nervous-  
  
Link: umm, not exactly, you see, Nobody's ever seen my bear head before and well, yeah.  
  
The Director Saria: Umm, you guys, were on!  
  
(Link and Navi both look up to Saria with questioned faces, fix themselves up and get ready to be on, which they really are though.)  
  
Link: And were live on ABC reporting to you Our Asking show, Aaaaaask Link!  
  
Navi: That's right and today we were surprised we actually got some questions from our fans out there.  
  
Link: Yeah, uh huh, well Navi we don't have to be talking like News Reporters any more so stop. Ahem!  
  
Navi: (looks at Link and pauses) . Right, well, our first sets of questions come from a guy/gal from who knows where and his/her email is thecuccorevolutionof2017@hotmail.com (The end result of fusion between raptors and people).  
  
Link: this person is very strange to me, but he has a nice sense of humor, "the end result of fusion between raptors and people!" now that is just strange! Come to think about it, that cucco part of his/her screen name is named after that demented chicken in my first N64 game!  
  
Navi: Right you are Link! (Rolls her eyes, like she has any) This thecuccorevolution person, asks:  
  
"Link, how does your hat stay on in all of the games, even when you plummet  
  
50 feet?"  
  
and: "Where does Navi go all the time?"  
  
Link: hmm, Now there's a good question. an answer to your questions, is this: my hat stays on for these reasons:  
  
#1. Navi is probably under it keeping it down.(gasp! She saw my head!) #2. It was probably kept on my head really tight. (like I noticed it!) #3. Why wouldn't it stay on? (For example: when you're playing your Zelda game, you don't want me to be losing my hat all over the game, cause if I started the game with no hat at all, then there would actually be a point in playing it without having to look for my hat over and over all the time.)  
  
and Navi usually goes in my hat all the time.  
  
Navi: well that was well taken care of!  
  
Link: It sure was! (pauses) NEXT QUESTIONS!  
  
Navi : Okay , this one is from some person I don't know what his/her name is though.  
  
Link : OR WHAT SHE/HE IS!!!  
  
Navi: this person says:  
  
"What happened to the little goron that was named after link?"  
  
Link: Him? Heh, he got adopted by some other goron parents because his dad, was always working with the other sages. I think he even watches my show.  
  
((Goron City))  
  
Link: Dad!Dad! Look he mentioned my name! Yippee! He mentioned my name! Isn't that cool! Huh? Huh?  
  
Goron dad: ... I'm sorry were you saying something?  
  
Link: Dad! Dad! Look he mentioned my name! Yippee! He mentioned my name! Isn't that cool! Huh? Huh?  
  
Goron dad: ...where is your mother?  
  
((back to the show))  
  
Link: hmmmm... ah well!  
  
Navi: we only have one more question from, someone. And this person asks:  
  
"Can you only ask questions for Link, or can you ask questions for any Zelda character?"  
  
Link: Ye---  
  
Navi: yes, you can ask questions about anyone that has been on/in Zelda games, but we prefer you only ask questions about N64 Zelda characters thank you. And you can ask as many questions as you want.  
  
Link: Ahem, well that's it for today, now keep emailing us!  
  
End of Chapter. 


End file.
